


The Pit

by Bearfeat



Series: Nothing is Sacred [1]
Category: Ghost (Swedish Band), Magna Carta Cartel (Band), Priest (Swedish Band)
Genre: Beaking!, Bondage, Dom/sub, Domination, Hate Fucking?, Just a bunch of smut, Multi, NSFW, Orgy, well hello there Puppet Master
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-05 04:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10297727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearfeat/pseuds/Bearfeat
Summary: There is a new "Priest" in town and Papa has come to see him about a Ghoul. To get what he wants, however, Papa has to submit to a dark and unknown power and face some old friends. Will it be worth it in the end?Spoilers: yes, but be careful what you wish for.Porn with plot. But much more porn than plot.





	1. The Doctors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyRevealedofCloak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRevealedofCloak/gifts).



> The best way to deal with this whole situation (everybody knows what I am talking about) is to smut it up. Don't cry. Just fap.
> 
> Warning: this fic is dark. No lovey-dovey stuff here.
> 
> No actual identities are mentioned.  
> Not even the ones we all now know about.
> 
> Edit: HEY FUCKERS DO NOT READ THIS KIND OF FANFICTION IF SOME HORNY RAMBLINGS ON THE INTERNET OFFEND YOU. IF YOU ARE SO FAR UP GHOST'S OR PRIESTS ARSE THAT YOU COME HERE JUST TO GET PISSED YOU ARE A FUCKING IDIOT. THANK UUUUU.

Papa Emeritus III looked through the shaded windows of the car at the building across the street.

‘Are you sure this is it?’ he asked the driver. The man looked at him through the rearview mirror and nodded.

‘It is the exact address The Doctors gave me.’ He said. Papa straightened his back.

‘Alright.’ He said, and he stepped outside. Before he closed the car door, he leaned back in.

‘I don’t know how long it is going to take. Maybe go get a cup of coffee.’ He moved, but then seemed to hesitate. ‘Don’t wander off too far.’ He mumbled. Then he pushed his sunglasses further up his nose, slammed the door and sprinted across the street.

 

The building looked grim on this rainy day and he was not too familiar with this Stockholm neighborhood. It was clear the address was chosen to impress him: the building stood tall and sinister between the others in the street and many steps took him to the front door. When he saw the nameplate Papa felt uneasy again, and he wished he had chosen to wear his full pope attire. The plate simply read ‘Priest’.

Papa huffed, adjusting his sunglasses again. He reached for the doorbell, but then changed his mind and gave the wood a sharp knock. As if he’d been waiting behind the door, a man in a plague mask opened it. Papa looked at him, speechless. He thought of his own Clergy as he stepped inside, still quiet, and wondered if everyone knocking on this door would be greeted by an anonymous doctor of medieval times.

 

The masked person didn’t speak either when he helped him out of his coat. His judgment was unfair, Papa berated himself. Wasn’t he, himself masked? Weren’t his acolytes? The Doctor draped his coat over his arm and walked half a pace before him, leading him down a sober hallway and then through a large, wooden door. When the man stopped and turned to him, Papa handed him his sunglasses. The Doctor bowed his head until Papa continued his way.

 

It was a large room. There was hardly any light, despite the large windows, casting long shadows from outside. The walls were grey, and there were no curtains. Softly, the sound of rain on the window broke through the silence. A long wooden table reached out to the other side of the room, where Papa could make out a dark figure in a chair. Next to him stood another person wearing a plague mask. He listened to the sound of his own footsteps, and how they echoed off the wall as they closed in on the figure, stopping opposite of him, the table between them.

 

A hand appeared from the shadow of the chair, and the figure snapped his fingers. The Doctor next to him made a small jump, and hurried over to Papa. He bowed, just like the other one, and pulled out a chair to seat him. An unamused sigh came from the figure across the table.

 

‘Humans.’ The man muttered. He leaned in, resting his elbows on the wood. As he did so, he moved out of the shadows and Papa could see his face. Or whatever the man decided to show of it. The Puppet Master wore a leather fetish mask. As he moved his head, rolling it slowly from left to right but his eyes never leaving the man across from him, light bounced off of the silver spikes.

 

‘Papa Emeritus.’ He spoke. A chilling cold went through the room. His voice sounded familiar, but strange now Papa heard it like this. Papa could only see his eyes.

‘Dear Old Wa-’

‘This human does not go by that name anymore!’ The Puppet Master spat. He grunted and sat up straight, covering his face in shadows again. Papa felt the muscles in his arms and shoulders tense.

‘You will address me as ‘Puppet Master’. ‘Master’ will also do.’ He folded his hands on the table.

Papa chuckled, and the joylessness of the sound made his own skin crawl.

‘Puppet Master.’ He said. ‘How nice of you to be willing to meet with me.’ He looked around him. ‘You have a lovely home.’ He joked. ‘Cosy.’

 

‘This is not where this human lives. It is a place of work. It is where The Doctors are stored.’

‘ _Stored_?’ Papa blurted, but then he quickly recovered. ‘And what exactly is this work that you do?’

Now it was time for The Puppet Master to let out a joyless laugh. That was the only response Papa got to that question.

‘Papa Emeritus.’ He said again. ‘I would like to know the reason for this visit.’

 

Papa pushed his chair back and stood up. ‘Come, come, Puppet Master. There is no need for distrust.’ He waved his hand in The Puppet Master’s direction and started pacing around the room. ‘I thought it would be nice to get acquainted with the newest player on the field.’

The Puppet Master leaned back as Papa got closer, bouncing his paces, so that his hips swayed from side to side. It was a great technique of seduction, and a greater technique of displaying dominance. It was all about oozing confidence, which was never a problem for him. Papa placed a hand on the table and leaned over to the other.

‘We have too much in common to pretend the other does not exist. This…’ Papa moved his gloved hand over his face, ‘this _shtick_.’ He said. ‘Music, obviously. “Religion”. ’ He said it so that he didn’t even have to use his hands to make quotation marks The dark eyes of The Puppet Master shone in the shadows. ‘Some… people.’ Papa breathed.

 

In the dark he made out purple lips through a hole in the mask. They curled upwards. ‘Alpha.’ They whispered. The Puppet Master laughed. He started with a chuckle and then it got louder. He laughed hard, forcing out waves of undesired sound until Papa’s fist came down hard on the wood. Both the sound of the fist and the laughter slowly died out in the hollow room until nothing but crushing silence followed.

 

The men looked at each other, and Papa could feel his blood rush in his ears.

‘I should have known that he is the reason of your visit.’ The Puppet Master said coldly.

‘You stole him.’ Papa’s voice now sounded just as cold as that of the other. ‘My last original Ghoul.’

‘I don’t steal people, Papa Emeritus.’ The Puppet Master replied. ‘Those who come closer to me do so because that is what they choose.’

Papa closed his eyes and exhaled.

‘Puppet Master.’ He finally said. ‘What are you?’

‘I could ask you the same thing.’ The other deadpanned.

‘You’re not the person I knew-’

‘We most certainly never spoke before. I am a formless intelligent entity, using this human’s mouth to speak.’

Papa leaned down, trying to see if the masked man looked at him as if he knew him, but in the dark he saw nothing. He sighed and got up from the table to start pacing again. He pondered The Puppet Master’s words for a while before he spoke too.

‘I am a half-demon.’ He said, back to the other. ‘Half human.’ He turned his head, letting the scarce light illuminate the white of his mask. He shortly enjoyed the dramatic moment. His smile faded when The Puppet Master spoke again.

 

‘You came here to get acquainted.’ He said. ‘Now we are.’ He snapped his fingers and a Doctor appeared again.

‘No!’ Papa turned around, hissing softly as he exhaled. ‘We are going to have a conversation. I demand more of your time than just a handful of minutes. That is not how this works.’

‘Papa Emeritus!’ The Puppet Master finally stood up from his chair and Papa was glad to see some emotion in his static form. ‘Must I remind you that you are a guest in this house? You come here and demand my time?’

Papa took a step closer to him. ‘I do.’

The Puppet Master was taller than him. His chest moved more angry, but controlled. Out of the corner of his eye, Papa saw the Doctor come to a halt a couple of steps away from them.

‘I can’t talk to you about Alpha.’ The Puppet Master hissed.

‘There _will_ be a conversation about him.’ Papa hissed back. ‘If it’s not today, that is fine. But this is not the end of it.’

 

The Puppet Master stayed silent as he slowly walked towards Papa. They were now standing so close they were almost touching.

‘ _My_ kind has different ways to get acquainted.’ The Puppet Master said through gritted teeth. Before Papa could respond, the other had reached out to him and placed his hands on Papa’s chest. When Papa recoiled, he reached out to him, placing Papa’s hands on his own chest, then spreading his own on Papa’s chest again. The room seemed to get colder again.

‘Is this the point where I get possessed by you, formless intelligent entity?’ Papa grumbled.

‘I don’t penetrate a human’s body without their consent.’ Was the response he got. Papa couldn’t help but grin at that. He tried to suppress it, but The Puppet Master caught the twinkle in his eye.

‘Papa Emeritus the Third!’ his voice sounded stern. Papa felt the skin on his chest freeze.

‘I named you. Now name me.’ Said the other.

‘Puppet Master!’ Papa imitated the tone in his voice and felt an immediate tingle in his hands where he touched the other man. Suddenly, it was as if all sound disappeared from the world and finally, a welcoming temperature rose around them. Papa held in a small sigh of relief. He looked The Puppet Master in the eye again, and suddenly saw a glimpse of recognition. He almost felt like smiling at the man in front of him, but he stopped himself, and the other pulled his hands off him.

‘We’re acquainted now.’ The Puppet Master said. Papa gave a slight nod. The Doctor remained standing there.

 

‘So, what’s with the masks?’ he said after a short silence. The other looked up and Papa raised an eyebrow.

‘You understand the purpose of a mask more than most, I would presume.’ Was the reply he got.

‘Of course.’ Papa said. ‘But I know what my mask means. They masks of my Ghouls fit into the metropolitan vibe of this third era. You, my acquaintance…’ Papa leaned closer, ‘are wearing a fetish mask. Your Doctors are wearing plague masks, but they are leather.’

‘Yes?’

‘Yes! So, talk to me about this blatant sexual thing you got going!’ Papa paced the room again, but now kept facing The Puppet Master. ‘This is something that is very important to our image too! But we’ve never worn it on our faces.’ More light seemed to fill the room as Papa’s mood got lighter, finally discussing things he was interested in.

‘Sexual expression is freedom.’

‘Yes!’

‘Freedom and the restriction of it is sex.’

Papa stopped in his tracks. His eye fell on the light, bouncing off the spikes on The Puppet Master’s face, and then on the Doctor, standing there in their presence. The man had never spoken, had moved exactly as little as possible. There was no hole in the leather for his mouth, Papa noticed. The Doctor had always averted his eyes.

‘I see.’ Papa said softly. He had more questions, but he was unsure if he could utter them.

 

‘Is that why they call you The Master?’ he finally said. He felt a strange excitement growing in his body. It had everything to do with the sinister address, the rain, the atmosphere. Hell, it had everything to do with uttering the word ‘Master’.

Now The Puppet Master started moving. He walked in large circles around Papa.

‘I thought I made it clear, half-human.’ he said, slowly closing in on Papa. ‘I choose these humans and they serve me as I please. I use their skills, their bodies. And I _use_ their bodies.’ He stopped, almost touching Papa. His voice was a mere whisper when he said: ‘I am called The Master, because I _am_ The Master.’

Papa could feel the breath of the other man on his ear.

‘I… I don’t think I’ve ever met a being like you.’ he said finally, his curiosity overtaking every other sense in his body. The Puppet Master leaned in closer.

‘It was nice to get acquainted.’ He said. ‘I will now ask you to leave the premises. But if you want to stay, I will need your full consent.’

 

Papa looked at the man in the plague mask, who was standing in front of him, just paces away. The Doctor looked back. There was no silent warning in his eyes, no terror, no hints telling Papa to get out. He wasn’t sure of what would be waiting for him behind the threshold, but his curiosity was getting the better of him. Besides, he thought, he could learn some new things.

Seconds ticked away as Papa thought about the proposition. He weighed pros and cons, but when the breath of the other man in his ear was all he ended up thinking about, he gave in.

‘You have my full consent.’ Papa whispered. ‘Now tell me wha-’

But The Puppet Master swiftly placed a hand to his forehead, and pushed. Papa’s entire body went numb and he felt how his legs gave, but he never reached the cold and hard floor.

‘Warn The Cartel!’ he heard The Puppet Master yell to The Doctor right before he lost consciousness. ‘We’ve got him!’


	2. The Puppet Master

Papa heard a short, throaty sound. ‘Hmm.’ Is what it sounded like. Papa couldn’t really place it, his brain was filled with fog and his eyes were so heavy it was impossible to open them.

‘Hmm.’ He heard again.

Slowly, he became a little more aware of himself. He was standing, but how? The last thing he remembered was falling, falling to the ground. Strange. He didn’t remember landing. The floor was cold, and realizing that, Papa knew he was barefoot. Someone had removed his shoes.

‘Hmm.’ It sounded again, and this time it was close to him. He felt lips press again his torso, right below his nipple. His skin tingled in the afterglow. Meaning someone had taken his clothes as well.

Papa inhaled sharply, and a chuckle sounded through the room.

‘Papa.’ The Puppet Master said. ‘Glad to have you with us.’

‘P…P…’ Papa stuttered, but suddenly he felt how The Puppet master grabbed his jaw in his strong fingers, tilting his head back. Papa slightly lost his balance, but as he stumbled, he felt his body was restricted. His arms were spread wide, and he heard how chains held him up. He felt steel around his wrists and ankles. The Puppet Master’s breath on his face.

 

‘I didn’t give you permission to speak.’ The man before him said, tone natural. ‘And you will refer to me as ‘Master’ from now on.’

Papa tried to open his eyes, wanting to see his own naked body and the place it was in. He wanted to see how The Puppet Master was dressed, and if he would see a desire in his eyes that now started to grow in Papa the more he awoke from his strange unconsciousness.

‘You may say “Yes, Master”.’

‘Y-yes, Master!’ Papa said immediately. Even though it wasn’t easy for him to lose the upper hand, he found it all terribly thrilling. He had dabbled in being the submissive before, but he usually was more dominant in the bedroom. He had never been physically restricted like this.

 

The fingers on his jaw clung tighter.

‘Your safe word is “spirit”. If you say the word, I’ll stop everything immediately. I promise you you’ll be well taken care of.’ His hand slid down Papa’s throat, letting his fingertips run lightly over the skin. He caressed Papa’s chest, moving further and further down.

‘If you want me to slow down, to inflict less pain, to grant you your breath, you will beg me for mercy.’ His fingers touched the base of Papa’s dick, and it responded, twitching.

‘Is that clear?’

‘Yes, Master!’ Papa replied eagerly.

‘Repeat your safe word to me.’

‘My safe word is ‘spirit’.

‘Good.’ The Puppet Master grinned and the deep sound coming from his throat vibrated against Papa’s core. ‘Then you may open your eyes.’

 

The weight was lifted from Papa’s eyelids and he slowly opened them, blinking as if he were afraid to be blinded by what he would find. The Puppet Master stood before him, but he had turned his back. From what Papa could tell, he was wearing the same suit and mask. He was tall, and had a slender posture. Papa noticed the charming curve of his shoulders. As his eyes adjusted to the dimly lit room he now started to see more of it. The room was small. It appeared to be square, with chains attached to the walls. The same chains that were restricting his arms and legs right now. Over the shoulders of The Puppet Master he saw a table with tools he couldn’t identify, and next to it, both Doctors.

‘They’re here for assistance.’ The Puppet Master said, as if he could hear Papa’s thoughts. He snapped his fingers and The Doctors moved. Papa could see they were dressed the same too, but their jackets were missing. Instead, they were standing there in white shirts, ties, and rolled up sleeves.

 

Papa shuddered. Seeing The Doctors and their eerie masks made him question what the fuck he was doing. He tried to think about what it was that had brought him into this situation, and why he so desperately felt he needed to have this experience. He shuddered again. He wasn’t cold, but he could feel the anticipation rising in his body. The adrenaline he felt make his heart pound fast and the way he was restricted, arms spread wide, made his breath shallow.

‘Breathe.’ Said The Puppet Master. Papa tried to obey. The spikes on the Master’s head shimmered when he sharply turned around. ‘What was that?’

Papa’s eyes spread wide at his tone. The scene had started.

 

‘When I tell you to do something not only do you do it, you will reply with “Yes, Master”!’

‘Yes, Master!’ Papa breathed. The Puppet Master’s eyes were dark and seemed to stare into him. Papa felt his eyes prick with the intensity of the other man’s gaze. The purple lips of the Puppet Master curled slightly and he held up his hand.

‘Too slow.’ He said. A Doctor stepped forward, placing a flogger with several tails in his hand, and The Master immediately struck Papa across the chest. Papa gasped in surprise, but it wasn’t too bad: the flogger was made of suede and gave a nice and sharp sting. Papa tensed the muscles in his chest and The Master struck him again, harder this time, and again. Papa grunted softly when he was hit a fourth time, and this time, the sharp sting in his skin did not subside. When The Master raised his arm to strike again, Papa strained and turned his face, eye pressed shut. The strike didn’t come. Slowly, Papa opened his eyes and saw The Puppet Master had lowered his arm, grinning almost a forgiving smile. Papa breathed quickly, feeling his skin cool, but then, The Puppet Master threw the flogger aside and lunged at him, holding out his hands as if they were claws. He dove his nails into Papa’s collar bones, his face only an inch away from Papa’s.

 

His breath was hot and wet against his face, and Papa’s eyes shot from his dark eyes to his purple lips and back as The Master slowly traced his nails down over Papa’s chest. The Master looked down at him, cruel, enjoying Papa’s discomfort. Papa couldn’t help but moan when the nails scraped over his nipples, leaving sore traces, but never breaking his skin.

‘Does it burn, Papa?’ The Puppet Master whispered, working his way down Papa’s stomach. Papa squirmed a little when he touched sensitive spots.

‘Yes, Master.’ An unexpected smell filled his nose, but he couldn’t exactly place it. The Master looked down as he reached Papa’s hips. Nice, red trails stretched over Papa’s torso and he huffed content.

‘Do you like it, Papa?’ He released the pressure, snow scraping lightly over Papa’s hips, closing in on his crotch. Papa’s dick twitched, moving a little as he ran a nail over his thigh.

‘Yes, Master.’ Papa whispered, open-mouthed.

 

The Puppet Master let go of his hips to grab his face, and he clashed his lips to Papa’s, immediately probing his mouth with his tongue. His kiss was warm and possessive, and felt more like another way to take his body than as an act of passion, but Papa’s heart jumped at the sudden seeming softness of the other. His tongue was strong and experienced and he left Papa almost no time to breathe. Unable to move his body, Papa tried to engage in the kiss, but his constrains frustrated him and he yanked at the chains, filling the room with the sounds of metal. Then, something changed. Papa felt as though a thick and buzzing cloud of smoke spread over his lips along with his and The Master’s saliva, and then filled his mouth. It made his tongue swell a little and then his throat, and as the feeling crept further over his face and sent goose bumps over his skull, The Puppet Master grabbed him behind his neck, kissing him even deeper. Papa moaned as the other claimed his mouth, the cloud pouring down his throat and filling his chest with a dark and pulsing light. His breathing got heavier and his eyes started to roll back as the sensation became extremely intense: it felt as if The Puppet Master was in him, inside his brain, setting fire to his blood. The Puppet Master broke the kiss, and Papa heard a scream coming from his own throat. He noticed how his arms were shaking furiously, straining in the tight grip of the chains. Only then the realization sank in that this room was bigger than what he could see. He could tell by how the sound of the chains echoed.

‘I thought you’d be a good boy.’ The Master berated him as he tried to catch his breath. ‘I thought maybe you’d be able to hold yourself better than the others when receiving the Master’s kiss.’

Papa inhaled deeply at an attempt to calm himself. Others?

The Puppet Master snapped his fingers and a Doctor stepped forward. He approached Papa, and then walked around him, stopping right behind him. Papa had to bite his tongue to not say anything clever about the man in the plague mask, when he suddenly closed a hand over his throat. The Doctor pulled him back, making him arch his back, until Papa couldn’t bend backwards any further and his arms were stretched to their limit.

 

When the unidentified smell hit his nose again, Papa opened his eyes and saw the other Doctor hand The Puppet Master a candle. He clenched his fists as The Master held it up. ‘Alpha,’ he said, ‘had to be tied to a table because his legs were shaking so.’ Papa clenched his teeth. A pang of jealousy sprang to his heart at hearing Alpha had been in the same position as him. He didn’t know to whom the jealousy was directed, but he _did_ know he didn’t appreciate The Puppet Master talk about his ghoul like that. The purple lips curled upward again, and he moved the candle over Papa’s chest, tilting it, but never let the molten wax spill over.

‘Why the frown, Papa?’ he teased, dangerously tilting the candle again. Papa gasped, but no wax was spilled. ‘You don’t like that Alpha is committed to me now, do you?’ He grinned, lifting the candle higher. ‘What about the other one?’

Now, Papa actually meant to scold him, curse him for even mentioning the ghoul he had stolen, but the Doctor’s grip on his throat suddenly increased and The Puppet Master poured hot wax on his collar bone, moving the candle so that the wax dripped a trail over his chest and stomach. Papa’s retort stretched into a long and high-pitched moan.

‘Ah!’ he screamed, when The Master unrelentingly splashed the wax on his nipple. Papa’s skin burned like crazy as the greasy wax quickly cooled and hardened.

‘Thank me.’ The Puppet Master said in a chillingly neutral voice.

‘Thank you, Master.’ Papa heaved. The Doctor pulled harder, bending Papa further. Papa looked down at his erect nipples and screamed as The Master poured the wax on them. The Master stopped, studied his chest. He turned his head and stepped to the side.

‘Th-thank you, Master.’ Papa said. He shivered, eyeing the candle. Without warning, The Puppet Master poured a cruel amount of wax on his abdomen and trailed it down. The burning hot substance dripping down over his hip. Papa felt as if his entire torso was on fire.

 

‘What is this?’ The Master said. He reached down and grabbed Papa’s balls. Papa inhaled sharply. ‘Why aren’t you hard for me yet, Emeritus?’ The way The Master’s fingers pulsed around him felt incredible, but he knew it wouldn’t be long before-

The Master pulled. He took his balls in a tight grip and pulled them up, grabbing his balls and cock in one hand.

‘HMMM!’ Papa grunted, clenching his teeth so hard he could feel his jaw cramp up. It hurt. It hurt so badly, and the humiliation made his eyes prick, but at the same time he felt all his blood rush to his cock. He shivered and tried to yank his chains, but The Master just laughed.

‘Thank me, Emeritus.’

Papa violently kicked his leg, ending up in even more pain because of the way he was restrained. He felt The Doctor’s grip on his throat tighten once more.

‘I’m not going to ask again.’ The Puppet Master said, squeezing.

‘Thank you!’ Papa roared. ‘Thank you, Master!’

The Master let go of his junk and poured all remaining wax over his chest and ribs. Papa’s screams of pained pleasure echoed off the walls.

 

Papa listened to the sounds of his own voice, and how they died out in the space that seemed to stretch further than he could apprehend. He felt tears well up in his eyes. He blinked, swallowed hard. He saw how The Puppet Master gave The Doctor holding him a quick nod. The grip on his throat loosened, and eventually went away. As the man in the plague mask disappeared into the shadows again, Papa hung his head. He felt frustrated, horny, and sore.

‘Papa.’

Papa looked up. The Master stood before him again. He stroked Papa’s face with the back of his hand. The Master touched his lips and ran his fingers down over his throat, Papa’s glowing stomach, and eventually his erect cock. He kissed Papa again, and gently grabbed his shaft, stroking him up and down.

 

Papa sighed in relief. He was finally going to get the release he so longed for. The Master ran a thumb over his sensitive head, and deepened the kiss. The electrified cloud of smoke appeared again, penetrating him, and he drank it like a starving man. His arms started shivering again and two lone tears fell from the corners of his eyes, but he didn’t care: The Master’s kiss and the hand on his cock felt amazing.

The Puppet Master’s purple lips trailed down his cheek and his teeth grazed his earlobe. Papa moaned, forgiving, the distress in his body soothed by the gentle treatment he was getting. The Master looked at him, his dark eyes smoldering behind the mask. He had a very pungent way about him, and Papa realized that when he said he was The Master, there was more to it than he initially imagined.

 

The Puppet Master looked down at the hard cock in his hand and let go of it, letting it stand proudly, pointing at his own crotch. Then, he moved his other hand from around his back, revealing he was holding a small candle in that one. Papa was immediately on edge again, gasping loudly and standing up on his toes as The Master poured hot wax from the base of his cock to right under the head.

‘Please.’ Papa begged. ‘Please…’

The Master Poured the remaining wax over the head of Papa’s dick and the pope howled at the pain, his entire body shaking.

‘f-f-ffFUCKK!’ he yelled. The Puppet Master touched his face again, but Papa grunted and pulled away. Immediately, The Master grabbed his jaw again.

‘Thank me!’ he commanded. Papa heaved and looked at him, fire in his eyes. There were a few seconds where no other sound than his breathing was heard and the sharp pain in his cock slowly faded as the wax dried. Then he gave in.

‘Thank you, _Master_.’ He whispered viciously. The Master’s purple lips were a humorless stripe. He let go of his jaw and stepped back, never breaking eye contact. A green and a white eye shone in the room, as if he was a cat, making Papa seem less submissive than he thought him at the start of their session.

 

Another Doctor appeared at the snap of his fingers. The man stood behind The Master and adjusted his sleeves, making sure they were rolled up. Then he pulled a latex glove from his pocket and put it on. From his other pocket appeared a tube of lubricant. Papa eyed him as he walked to take place behind him, and then took a deep breath to steady himself.

 

‘I enjoy how you are so willing for me today, Emeritus.’ The spikes on his mask seemed to move as he started to pace between the shadows. ‘It must be the human half of you.’ Behind him, Papa heard the familiar sound of lube being squeezed out of a tube. He took another deep breath. Preparing his body. The substance was cold against his skin as The Doctor pressed his gloved fingers between his cheeks.

The Puppet Master grinned and came to a halt. His dark eyes explored Papa’s wrecked body, the skin glowing up nice and red around the edges of the wax, so generously spilled all over his torso, and his erect and frustrated cock, also adorned with a thick splash of white.

‘Papa.’ He said, his voice a surprising whisper. Papa shook his head, letting his eyes adjust to the man in front of him, although it was hard, with the other one making his ass slick and warm, a pressing finger at his entrance.

The Puppet Master ran his hands down his own body. He slowly licked his lips, a hand landing on his cock. There was a sizable bulge in his pants, and he grabbed at it, stroked it, sternly holding Papa’s gaze. Papa didn’t know it was possible without his touch, but the buzzing cloud appeared again. It welled up inside him, filling his stomach and reaching out to his throat and dick. Slowly, The Master pulled his zipper down, and pulled his cock out.

 

Papa gasped, because at the same time, The Doctor pushed a finger inside. He could hear the man breathe behind him. Also The Master’s cock seemed rather sizable. It was thick, and bent. It made Papa’s mouth water. He pushed back against The Doctor’s hand, which was now probing him with two fingers.

 

‘So eager.’ The Puppet Master said, stroking himself. ‘I will be honest, I cannot wait to enjoy you too.’ Then, he turned away, gazing at something beyond Papa’s sight.

‘Alpha.’ He said, motioning the hidden ghoul to step forward. ‘You may stand closer now. You may touch yourself if you feel the need, but remember: you are not allowed to come.’


	3. The Ghouls

Alpha was dressed in his off-stage clothing, wearing some simple jeans and a shirt. The black jacket, resembling the ones The Puppet Master and The Doctors were wearing, he slid over his shoulders. He threw it to the ground, carelessly. Then he looked up.

Even though his expression betrayed nothing, his eyes stood bright, telling Papa he was still himself. The pope could only guess as to why he was here, but the ghoul had seemed to be in the room for some time. There was no way to tell if he was excited, or maybe regretting to be in the same room as him. Papa had missed his face.

 

‘Alpha.’ He said. He couldn’t help himself. When he spoke, the weakness in his own voice made his skin crawl. The Master made a sharp turn, making an angry gesture at The Doctor behind Papa. The man in the plague mask pulled out his fingers, and disappeared. Papa moaned at the loss of stimulation, and let his head lull back for a moment. A shiver went through his body, remembering the pleasure of being touched like that. The Puppet Master cracked his knuckles and slapped him against his ass with the palm of his hand.

Papa bit his tongue, his gasp accompanying the sound of the slap as it resounded through the chamber.

‘I didn’t say you could speak, Emeritus!’ The Master hissed in his ear. Papa looked up, but Alpha’s expression remained unchanged. He wondered how the ghoul saw him and what he must think of him, being tied up like this, splattered in wax. The Master’s impressive cock pressing at his entrance.

 

‘Hmmm.’ The Master said, and Papa recognized the sound as the one he made when he was waking up in this room. A hand landed on his hip. He could feel The Master pressing harder now. He held his breath in anticipation.

Unexpectedly, The Puppet Master took a step backwards.

‘You didn’t thank me when I slapped you.’

‘Thank you, Master!’ Papa said quickly, but The Master interrupted him.

‘Alpha?’ he said. The ghoul looked up.

‘Yes, Master?’

‘Do you think he thanked me quickly enough? You may speak freely tonight.’

Alpha was silent for moment, letting his gaze slide from The Puppet Master to Papa. Again, there was no expression Papa could place, and he found it unnerving to see his friend here, caring so little for his Papa’s condition.

‘No, Master, he did not.’ Alpha said. He slightly raised an eyebrow when he looked Papa in the eye again. Papa started to feel cold inside.

 

‘Hmmm.’ The Master moaned again. ‘Did you hear that, Papa? You weren’t quick enough. Be good and thank me this time.’

Before he knew it, a hard smack landed on Papa’s ass again, and he arched his back at the pain.

‘Ah! Thank you, Master!’ he breathed, but the next slap followed quickly.

‘Hngh!! Thank you, Master!’

The Puppet Master now used both his hands to punish him, not holding back as he hit him over and over. Papa’s thanks followed each other so quickly he didn’t have time to finish the words, and when the burn in his abused skin grew so bad he couldn’t think straight anymore, they stretched in to pained moans.

‘Th..thank you….Master…’ he heaved when no more seemed to come. His legs were so tired he slumped a little, but The Master held him with one arm around his hips.

‘What is this?’ he hissed in Papa’s ear. ‘Tired already?’ He chuckled. He used his other hand to guide his cock back to Papa’s hole.

‘No, Master.’ Papa took another deep breath. He wished he could touch himself, free his cock from the wax and the frustration.

‘Good.’ The Master whispered. ‘There is so much more for you to… take.’ He grabbed Papa’s hips with both hands as he buried himself in Papa’s ass, making Papa cry out at the sudden penetration.

‘Take it!’ The Master commanded, thrusting, as Papa’s body pulsed around him and the man strained and yanked his chains. ‘You take it!’

 

The Master thrusted slow, deep and hard, and Papa let him, ignoring the sounds passing his own lips. He was being taken. His body was being claimed. A comfortable fog of pleasure bloomed behind his eyes, but The Master’s roughness kept him sharp enough to remain standing, and focus on the big cock moving in and out of him, and how good it felt.

‘M-master…’ he breathed. ‘F..fuck…m-me.’

The Puppet Master grinned in his ear as he kept a steady tempo, his thrusts demanding and strong. His nails diving in the flesh of his sides.

‘M-master.’ Papa heaved. His voice was hoarse, a desperate whimper. He savored how each thrust grazed places inside him that only strengthened his need for what The Master was giving him. If only he could feel more than his hands clawed at his skin. He wanted his teeth in his flesh, his lips in his neck. He wanted his hot breath in his lungs and his spit coating each sensitive and abused nerve on his chest.

 

He looked up, seeing Alpha step closer.

‘Alpha…’ Papa mouthed to him, making sure The Master heard nothing. Apparently Alpha had more privileges than he himself did, because The Puppet Master did not berate the ghoul when he stepped closer and reached out.

‘Alpha.’ Papa begged him now, audible this time. He finally caught Alpha’s eye. Something had changed, it seemed. Alpha’s face had grown softer. Tears welled up in Papa’s eyes as his last original grazed his fingertips over the wax covering his nipple. He never thought Alpha would see him like this.

Suddenly, the expression on Alpha’s face hardened, and he clenched his fingers, first breaking the wax and then clamping his nipple hard. Papa threw his head back, but he couldn’t yell anymore. He grunted as the ghoul grabbed his other nipple too.

 

The Puppet Master picked up his pace, fucking him harder. Papa curled his toes. He needed release. He begged, his voice breaking, but he didn’t even know what he was begging for. He just repeated The Master’s and Alpha’s names, lost in a world of brutal pleasure. The Puppet Master pulled out, leaving Papa shaking on his legs, making sounds that otherwise would be embarrassingly incoherent and loud.

 

‘The Cartel?’ The Puppet Master said. He slowly walked away as he spoke to Alpha, using a tone that made Papa feel like he wasn’t even in the room, falling apart into a squirming mess.

‘The Cartel has guided your guests to The Pit, Master.’ Alpha said. He released Papa’s tormented nipples. ‘They instructed The Doctors to warm them up.’

The Puppet Master nodded. Then he turned to Papa again.

‘This is for you, Papa.’ He said, grabbing his hard cock, and then stuffing it away in his pants. ‘And I’ll save it for you and you alone.’ And then, he disappeared in the shadows, much to Papa’s confusion.

‘Where…where did he go?’ Papa heaved. He looked up at the ghoul he thought he knew so well, and the other again raised an eyebrow. Papa didn’t know what this short silence between them meant, but Alpha finally did answer.

‘The Pit.’ He said. He raised his hands to Papa’s chest again. Papa recoiled, making the chains cling, but Alpha’s hands were soft when he gently started peeling the wax from his skin. ‘He is going to the pit where the others are, and where we will go later.’

 

Papa studied Alpha’s face. The ghoul furrowed his brow as he eyed Papa’s torso, stroking the broken pieces of dried wax down, softly peeling at the stubborn edges with his painted nails. He worked concentrated, his tongue slipping between his teeth as he worked down.

‘Alpha…’ Papa whispered. The ghoul looked up.

‘Don’t.’ He said. The white of Papa’s eyes had turned red, and the man was struggling to remain standing. Papa saw Alpha swallow hard. He opened his lips again to repeat his name, but Alpha took sharp inhale of breath, silencing Papa. Then he took Papa’s face in both hands and softly grazed their lips together. The kisses Alpha pressed to his lips were a nice change of pace. Papa tilted his head to allow Alpha to deepen the kiss, and he did so, slowly letting his tongue enter. When he moved away, he left a thousand questions on Papa’s lips.

‘Why?’ was the only one Papa managed to utter. Alpha looked away. He walked to take a look at the chains around one of his wrists, and managed to loosen them. As the tension on the chain weakened, Papa felt light-headed. He swerved. Alpha seemed to notice this, but continued freeing his wrist even so.

 

The moment his one wrist was free, Papa fell to the side. He tried to restore his balance, but the way his feet were restrained kept him from controlling the fall. He huffed and braced himself, but just before he tumbled, two strong arms grabbed him from behind. Papa coughed and felt how Alpha released his other wrist too. He let his arms fall weakly to his sides as the arms moved around his torso in a backwards hug, and steadied him, putting him back on his feet. The light-headedness faded and the pope grabbed at his painful wrists. He looked down to see the redness of his skin, and in doing so, noticed the large, silver rings on the hands now softly stroking his sides.

‘Omega…’ he let his head fall to the shoulder of the tall ghoul behind him. The strong arms returned to embracing him again, hands wandering his torso.

‘I am here.’ Omega whispered. He kissed Papa’s cheek as a small sob escaped him. ‘It’s alright, Papa, I am here.’

Papa let one or two tears roll down his cheeks freely as Alpha kneeled to release his ankles from the chains.

‘My ghouls.’ Papa whispered, placing a shaking hand in Alpha’s hair. The ghoul looked up at him and he saw that look of adoration in his eyes that used to be there just for him, always. Alpha smiled when he rose to his feet again. Then, Omega blew in Papa’s ear, making him close his eyes in delight.

‘I think you deserve something for all this, Papa. How about you?’ one of Omega’s wandering hands moved down, removing wax here and there. Papa gasped when Omega seized his erection, pushing the wax off with his thumb.

‘Omega!’ He moaned, as the substance was finally removed from his head by the ghoul. Omega sweetly kissed his shoulder and neck. He stroked Papa’s sore cock and enjoyed the immediate responses coming from the pope.

 

‘How long did he keep you like this?’ Omega purred. Papa imagined how his blue eyes shone. ‘How long did he tease you, promising you would get your release?’

Papa let out a high-pitched moan. His toes started to curl and he clawed his fingers into Omega’s arm.

‘Come for me, Papa.’ Omega hissed. Papa whimpered.

‘Look at me!’ Alpha’s voice sounded firmly through the chamber. Papa opened his eyes, meeting the fire in Alpha’s. ‘I want you to come for me too.’ He quickly looked at Omega before returning to meet Papa’s gaze again. ‘You owe us your orgasm.’

‘Come.’ Omega said.

Papa took a deep breath, urging his exhausted body to obey. He felt how Omega’s hand brought him closer to the precipice, working him to his peek…

 

Just as Papa climaxed, Omega let go of his dick, grabbing him by the throat. Papa’s eyes shot open as he shouted in frustration. He grabbed for his cock, but Omega got hold of his arms. He shot his seed down his legs, but without any sensation as the only stimulation he got was the cold air. He sobbed loudly as his knees finally gave, weakened by the ruined orgasm. Omega scooped him up as if he weighed nothing.

‘Omega…’ Papa sobbed, his abused cock leaking a last strand of come against his leg. ‘Alpha…’ His body was weak in Omega’s big arms and he was unable to open his eyes.

‘Shhh, you’re doing great.’ Omega pressed a kiss to his temple. Papa managed to slightly lift the lids of his eyes to see the ghoul’s face. His heart stung with regret at seeing the stubble on his cheek, the blue of his eyes. Omega looked to Alpha before them.

‘Lead the way.’ He said to the ghoul.


	4. The Pit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi and welcome to some new readers who just made their way to the ao3 quite recently! We are happy to have you here and I hope this is your first step to a long and pleasant smut-experience.  
> And of course the most warmest of welcomes to The Puppet Master himself! I have no idea how you found this (I imagine it probably has something to do with you being a non-human intelligent entity), but I am honored and I want to thank you for spreading the word of fanfiction.

The shadows the three of them disappeared in seemed darker than Papa had imagined. He rather felt than saw Alpha’s presence, and he leaned against Omega’s chest, counting his heartbeat as if it were a mantra. The arms of the ghoul felt strong under his legs and shoulder blades. Every now and then a smear of light ran over his face, and in these short moments he could see the back of Alpha’s head, the course hair on Omega’s jaw. He didn’t know whether to smile, sob, or sleep.

 

‘Omega…’ He whispered. ‘Talk to me, please.’

Omega looked down at him, and then aimed his gaze forward, to see where they were going. They had left the torture chamber now, and moved through a long hallway. What was this place?

‘Neither of us is here to talk, Papa.’ Omega said softly.

‘Did The Master tell you to be here today?’

Papa saw how the ghoul’s face tightened. ‘The Master does not give orders to me.’ He said. ‘We received an invitation.’

‘We?’ Papa said, but he knew. The Cartel. Others he used to be acquainted with. People from his human life. Omega met his eyes. His face was expressionless, just like Alpha’s had been, but his eyes had never, ever been silent. Papa saw regret. Anger. He couldn’t help but imagine these were the feeling both ghouls had been dealing with. He softly touched the buttons on Omega’s jacket.

‘Is it too late to tell you I am sorry?’ he stammered the words with difficulty. The ghouls both came to a halt, Alpha’s hand on the handle of the door before them. He turned back, and the men exchanged a look.

‘Never.’ Alpha said. ‘But save it. This is not the time.’

‘Papa.’ Omega’s voice sounded even more stern, but then he took a deep breath, and his eyes softened. ‘We all seek catharsis.’

As Alpha opened the door and let them in, Papa imagined why one might expect to find exactly that in here.

 

The Pit was a large, round chamber, lit by tall, purple church candles. The three of them passed marble pillars, which stretched around the room in a circle. Here, the floor was lowered, and three steps brought them to the bottom of The Pit. Many naked figures stood in a circle around something in the middle of the room. It was a vibrant and pulsing circle, there were hands and tongues and teeth everywhere, grasping and grazing at any reachable bit of exposed flesh.

‘Is that a fucking altar?’ Papa breathed when they got closer. A familiar dark chuckle sounded through the room. The Puppet Master moved, breaking the circle, and as if that was their que, the figures broke away too. Heightened breathing sounded from many mouths, as each sought their own pleasure with others, falling to the ground, dragging each other to furniture designed and placed there for this exact purpose.

‘Welcome.’ Said The Puppet Master. He was the only one still dressed. Papa saw him slightly turn his head as a particular loud moan sounded from his left.

‘Omega? If you please?’

 

The ghoul closed the distance between them and the altar in the middle of The Pit. When he lay Papa down on the marble, Papa noticed the pleasant temperature of the stone. That was about the only comfortable thing about his current position. The Master stepped closer, and Papa tensed involuntarily at seeing the candle in his hand, but The Master shook his head.

‘Don’t fret, Papa.’ He said. ‘That part is over. In The Pit, it’s all about pleasure.’ He placed the candle in a holder near the altar. ‘Alpha?’ he said, without removing his eyes from the pope. Alpha kneeled, unlocking a door that apparently sat in the side of the altar, and he took out a small steel tub. Omega rolled up his sleeves as Papa heard the sound of a tap being opened, and Alpha filled the tub with water. He placed it on the altar, between Papa’s feet.

 

Both ghouls took out a cloth and wringed it. Omega started at his legs: running the warm washcloth over his shins, cleaning him, massaging him in careful circles. Alpha walked up to Papa’s face and took his hand. He wove their fingers together, lifting Papas arm, washing his shoulder, and worked his way to Papa’s elbow. When he reached his wrist, Alpha let go of his hand to smear a small dot of lotion on it. He massaged it into the skin, using both hands, releasing the stress and the pain from all the cramping up from earlier. When he moved to Papa’s other arm, Papa felt how Omega gave his feet the same treatment.

 

‘I want to congratulate you, Emeritus.’ The Puppet Master said, caressing Omega’s shoulder with his gloved hand as he strutted behind him. ‘I mean, look at this…’ he motioned towards the naked souls moving over each other on the bottom of The Pit.

‘We did this.’ The Master said. ‘Together.’

Papa raised his head and Alpha took it as an opportunity to push him in a seated position, and ran the washcloth over his back. Finally, Papa realized to what he was looking.

‘N-no…’ he stammered. Almost everyone in the room was masked and he recognized that most of them wore the silver, horned ghoul masks. He recognized bodies, hair, tattoos. Then there were the plague doctors, seemingly still fulfilling their submissive roles, and a few unmasked men. The Cartel. While Alpha massaged Papa’s back and Omega cleaned his legs from his wasted come, Papa stared at the wriggling mass, mouth agape.

‘What do you mean we did this?’ he hissed.

 

One of the unmasked men broke free from the mass. Sitting up on his knees he caught his breath, looking around in wonder. A ghoul hand ran down over his stomach and eventually closed around his sex. The man seemed aroused, but unable to apprehend the situation he found himself in. Finally a Doctor noticed him and approached him from behind. He bowed. The Doctor just got close enough to lightly touch the man between his shoulder blades with his leather beak, and trailed the tip over the gape of his neck and into his hair, touching his crown. The man shuddered, arched his back, and seemed to give in as he closed his eyes. Papa’s shoulders tensed again when Alpha urged him back down. Papa resisted, wanting to stay seated. He needed to see.

‘What did you do?’ he looked at The Puppet Master. Purple lips curled up into a chilling smile. He walked over to the mass, and pointed down.

‘Aether.’ He said. Aether shoved Air and another unmasked man off of him and got up as quickly as he could. ‘Master?’ he said, out of breath, his blue eyes filled with admiration. The Puppet Master worked his hand around Aether’s neck and crept his fingers under the edge of the ghoul mask. He pulled, roughly exposing Aether’s face, and pressed his opened mouth over that of the other. Papa could hear Aether moan loud, and he could see him lashing out his tongue, hungrily answering The Master’s kiss. Aether’s eyes rolled back into his head as his body started to shake heavily. The Master let him go when his knees finally gave, grinning down on the ghoul who’s fall got broken when Air caught him. Instead of taking offence on his brother’s behalf, Air looked up at The Puppet Master, eyes filled with the same obsessive admiration Papa had seen in the other ghoul. The Master looked awfully pleased with himself as he turned to Papa.

‘Down.’ He said.

 

Both Alpha and Omega pressed his shoulders now, making sure Papa lay back down. They both rinsed their washcloths and ran them over Papa’s torso. They removed the last pieces of wax and revealed the pained skin, abused in the former session. Red marks ran over his chest from the flogging and the scratching. Omega followed some of the lines with shaking fingers. ‘You’re doing great.’ He said again, as if that would be any constellation.

 

Earth moaned in the distance and Papa turned his head, but The Master blocked his view.

‘If I told you that they are all here for you, it would make you hard, wouldn’t it?’ He said. Omega’s hand worked in circles towards his hip. The Puppet Master grazed Papa’s hair with the tips of his fingers. From the corner of his eye, Papa saw how Mist worked her hand under the mask of one of the Doctors, making him spread his mouth so far open that Papa could see his chin. Suddenly, The Master’s grip on his hair tightened and he felt a sharp pull.

‘I asked you a fucking question.’ He hissed dangerously. ‘Do you want to hear me say everyone here is yours?’

Papa swallowed hard. He had expected the situation to have changed, since his body was treated so carefully now, and since The Puppet Master had been more cordial. He wondered what The Master would do should he refuse, but then he felt Alpha shift his weight over him. The ghoul looked up at Papa as he dropped his mouth to his nipple, and tenderly swirled his tongue around it.

‘Yes… yes, Master.’ He said, not taking his eyes off the ghoul.

‘Good boy.’ The Puppet Master said. Papa saw how both Alpha and Omega dropped their washcloths. Omega grabbed his upper leg and pressed an urgent kiss to Papa’s hip.

‘Yes, Master.’ Papa whispered again.

‘Do you remember what I’ve got for you?’ The Master said. Papa finally looked up at the man. The other pulled his hair so hard Papa was dragged to the edge of the alter, and The Master pressed his crotch in Papa’s face. At the same time, Omega sucked one of Papa’s balls into his mouth. Papa gasped loudly, taking in the intoxicating scent of The Master’s junk, and he grabbed at him. The Puppet Master grinned contently as Papa loosened his pants and pulled out his erection.

 

Papa eagerly lapped at The Master’s throbbing dick, feeling Alpha place several bites over his chest. He moaned at the feeling of the mouths of the ghouls on his body, and he grabbed the hips of The Puppet Master, hollowing his cheeks around his cock as he took him into his mouth. The Puppet Master grunted, tightening his grip on Papa’s hair, and started thrusting his hips. Papa gagged when The Master pushed back into his throat, which only seemed to encourage him more. Omega’s teeth grazed the inside of his legs now.

A Doctor yelped as one of The Cartel turned him on his stomach and pressed his dick between his ass cheeks. Aether shook, mumbling incoherently as Earth worked two fingers inside him. Mist let out a high-pitched moan as she held down her Doctor, and lowered herself onto his hard cock.

 

‘Does that turn you on, Papa?’ The Master heaved, grabbing Papa’s neck and pressing his cock as far into Papa’s throat as their bodies allowed him. ‘AH! Does that make you fucking _hard_ , hearing them?’ Papa’s throat contracted around him and he had to give it all he got to take it. ‘Don’t you gag.’ The Master commanded, still holding him. ‘Papa… fuck!’ He pulled out and Papa coughed, and gasped for air. The Master let go of him and took a step back, strands of saliva hanging from his dick. ‘Fuck…’ he said again, but softer this time, also struggling to contain his breathing. Papa wiped his mouth. His heart was racing from the exertion. As his blurred vision sharpened, he met Alpha’s gaze. He recognized the twinkle in the ghoul’s eye right before he reached out for Papas cock, pushing Omega away from between his legs in the process.

‘Take it off.’ Said Alpha, but he wasn’t talking to Papa. Omega looked at his brother and then to the pope, before he slowly unbuttoned his shirt.

‘You too, Alpha.’ The Puppet Master chimed in. ‘The both of you have been clothed way too long down here.’ The ghouls now both took their hands off Papa, who whined disappointedly. Omega wasn’t fast enough for Alpha’s liking, and as he slowly undid his trousers, Alpha grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his shoulders so roughly the fabric ripped.

 

Omega roared angrily, but Alpha grabbed his jeans and pulled them down, stripping his brother naked. Omega lost his balance and fell over. He violently kicked off his shoes and pants, and then he jumped up and flung himself at Alpha. Grabbig his brother by the neck of his T-shirt, he tensed his muscles and tore the fabric, ripping it off Alpha’s body. Alpha looked like it hurt his skin and he clawed at his brother, throwing all his weight on him. Omega fell again and Alpha pinned him down, both brothers grunting in frustration as they rutted their crotches together.

 

Papa was distracted when The Puppet Master shoved his hands under his ass and pulled him to the edge of the table. He grabbed Papa’s knees and pushed them to Papa’s shoulders, spreading him wide open.

‘Oh Papa, the things you let me do to you…’ he sighed, pressing his cock to Papa’s hole. Greased by Papa’s saliva, he gradually slid inside. A high shiver passed Papa’s lips. The Master let his hips sink lower and lower.

‘Why is that, Papa? What made you submit?’ The Puppet Master squeezed his legs and moaned when he had buried himself all the way.

‘Curiosity?’ he let the moment land before pulling out and thrusting back in, hard. ‘Admiration?’ another thrust. ‘For me?’ Papa moaned as The Master picked up a faster pace. He let his head fall to the side. Alpha had his hand clamped over Omega’s throat and the brothers held some intense eye contact, furiously jerking each other off. Mist had pinned down her Doctor as she rode him hard, demanding all kinds of sounds of pleasure from him. Amidst The Cartel Aether sat, kneeled, moaning the loudest as he used hands and tongue to serve the men. On the other side of The Pit, Papa caught the other two ghouls and a Doctor.

Earth moaned a word that sounded familiar, but it got obscured by Air’s eager kiss.

 

‘Yes!’ The Puppet Master grunted, planting a knee on the altar. He bended Papa’s knees even further back. ‘Look at them, Papa!’ He placed his other knee on the altar and roughly pushed him over the altar, his skin sliding painfully over the marble.

‘They are here for you!’

‘Yes…’ Papa heaved. The Master took Papa’s erection in hand and stroked him, finally pleasing him too. Papa smelled the sweat on him, heard his hips slam against his ass.

‘They are yours…’ he whispered. Papa looked up as The Master hunched over him. His face got closer and his thrusts deeper. His dark eyes had turned as purple as his lips now. ‘And you are mine.’

His kiss was demanding, but less invasive this time. His hand worked Papa’s cock, his thumb running over the head, spreading out the drop of pre-come leaking from it. Papa whined as the fog appeared again, now sharp and heavy, numbing and electrifying his lips and tongue. The same feeling spread through his groin, and then his gut and it finally vibrated his entire body. When The Master broke away, the fog did not subside, and when he opened his eyes he could _see_ it.

 

Moans and screams filled The Pit as the purple cloud stretched out and reached for the ghouls, The Cartel and The Doctors. It swirled around them, penetrated them. The temperature in The Pit rose, and Papa saw steam well up from the pulsing bodies around him.

 

‘Master…’ Alpha’s voice suddenly sounded. The Master did not take his eyes off the pope.

‘Master, please…’

‘Yes, Alpha.’ The Puppet Master said, his voice thick with lust. Papa could feel he was close to reaching his end too. ‘I give you permission to come.’

Alpha whined, and so did everybody in The Pit, but he needed more.

‘Papa…’ he pleaded. Omega followed him: ‘Papa…’ his voice was hoarse.

Surprisingly, The Cartel had his name on their lips too, and from behind the plague masks came the same muffled sounds.

 

Mist was the first to cry out: her body started shocking and her gasps curled up in the purple fog as her orgasm visibly took her. Then Alpha followed, finally finding his release. The other ghouls followed, Omega finishing with a loud roar, and then the unmasked men from The Cartel. ‘Papa…’ they all seemed to utter. The Puppet Master snapped his fingers and the moans of The Doctors mingled with those of the others now that they were granted permission too. ‘Papa…’ they cried.

 

‘Papa…’ The Puppet Master heaved. The thrusting of his hips faltered and he lost his grip on Papa’s erection. ‘Papa…’

He grabbed Papa’s wrists and pinned them over his head, holding both in one hand as he pulled out. Papa screamed at again being denied. He kicked his legs, but eventually let The Master straddle him.

‘Papa…’ he moaned again, as all the sound in The Pit died out and the purple fog retracted, ending up circling just them, on the altar. He stroked himself ferociously. He heaved, making the cloud buzz even harder.

‘Come.’ Papa said softly. The silence in The Pit felt deafening to him. If he accepted his defeat now, it would soon be over. He wished he could reach out to the man, but the grip on his wrists was strong. ‘Master.’ Papa said.

The Puppet Master gasped. The fingers around Papa’s wrists cramped up, and he spread his eyes wide open, thrusting his cock into his hand. The look in his eyes was so intense that Papa was unable to look away. A dark series of sighs fought their way out The Master’s throat as he spurted his thick, hot come over Papa’s chest.

 

And then there was nothing. The Puppet Master placed both his hands on Papa’s shoulders as he hung his head, trying to catch his breath. Papa let his arm fall weakly to his sides.

‘Master.’ He said. The Master looked when he heard how Papa’s voice broke. ‘Please.’ Formed the black and white lips.

The spikes on his mask shimmered as The Puppet Master leaned forward to press a kiss on his brow. He rolled himself off the altar, landing on his feet. He tucked his member back into his pants, straightened his clothing. Papa watched him, teary-eyed, as The Master walked around the altar. Finally, he leaned his elbows on the marble between Papa’s knees. He stroked Papa’s inner thighs with the back of his fingerless gloves. His purple lips followed.

 

Alpha appeared next to Papa with the washcloth. He smiled as he cleaned The Master’s seed off Papa’s chest. Papa saw a lightness on his face he hadn’t seen in a long time. More ghouls appeared around the altar. They all wore the same expression. Catharsis, Papa thought, catching Omega’s eye. The ghoul gently touched Papa’s hair. Ghoul hands landed on his body left and right when The Puppet Master finally wrapped his purple lips around the tip of his cock. Catharsis, he thought again. It didn’t take long for him to welcome it too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Puppet Master, if you are still reading at this point I would just like to say I am happy reading this stuff didn't creep you out too much (it even crept me out at some point). I honestly respect you and your work, and the same goes for the other artists mentioned in this fic. Writing this is a way for me to handle being a fangirl, and both writing and reading fanfiction allowes me to stay in a world created by my favorite artists longer, and makes me feel like I am part of something. Or, to quote one of my favorite smut colleages on here, dark_lord_cuddleslut: "I'm also genuinely sorry if this kind of shit makes you guys uncomfortable! I really do write it out of love and don't just assume that you guys are all fucking."
> 
> Reading tip for the pervs who liked this fic for fucked up reasons, read Satisfaction by Fellow Writer. It is dark, sexy, and has all the papas and Salt. https://archiveofourown.org/chapters/33352641?show_comments=true&view_full_work=false#comment_162190305  
> Follow me on tumblr, you perverts: https://bearfeat42.tumblr.com/


End file.
